Naruto Arashi:Sunagakure Attack
Sunagakure Attack Introductions Tobirama Senju leads his group of shinobi into the scorching deserts of Sunagakure along with Izuna Uchiha,”''Tobirama, is that you? Why am I here? What happened to brother?” Izuna asked. “''You both died to the hands of my brother and myself, that was a long time ago, we have been reincarnated, and I knew I should have never created this darn jutsu, although now that I really think about it this justsu appears to be different than my own.” Explained Tobirama. “''Reincarnated? I can sense brothers chakra, I have to see him but I have no control over my body. Tobirama I will avenge myself and my brother as soon as I free myself from this jutsu. What is it exactly is going on! Explain since this is your jutsu?" Izuna Demanded! “''Watch yourself Uchiha although you are not the problem now, it won’t stop me from killing you a second time later, although it looks we might need to help each other in order to free ourselves. I shall brief you on everything that has happened that I know about since your death, it appears we are heading to Sunagakure and judging by the speed of which we are going it will take us another day and a half to get there.” Tobirama declared. “''Help you? I’d rather die than help you! But you will explain what has happened.”Izuna once again demanded! Korosen Nara was in Sunagakure, spending time refining his puppets with more seals and thinking of ideas to improve his craft. A day and a half had passed, suddenly sand began to rise in to sky. "''Sand Tsunami!" ''as sand began pouring into buildings and the places. "My own village, the user of this jutsu has no shame nor mercy." Gaara of the Sand stated.'' Suddenly, a person could be seen flying in the air. This man was Korosen Nara, bringing himself out of the sand tsunami at an extreme speed. "I see... an invasion. I better leave this place quickly." Korosen mused. But as he took a closer look, he saw the face of Gaara. "Wait, the great Gaara is here? I've changed my mind." Korosen said as suddenly, many Shadow Clones of the sealed brawler appeared, with the Clone Technique clones mixed in as well. With speed matching a high speed Body Flicker Technique, the clones began charging towards Gaara to engage in Taijutsu. If Gaara were to use his sand, they would be blocked by the Enhanced Mechanical Light Shield Block. These clones fought well together, and each are as powerful in Taijutsu as Maito Gai himself, only stronger and with the ability to fly. Korosen himself was using Chakra Threads, aiming to trick Gaara to think that his shadow clones were actual puppets, especially due to the fact that the clones were actually inside the sealed brawler, with the body surrounding them merely being highly durable material. This prevented the clone from being dispelled and would confuse Gaara. Izuna appeared in front of the clones,"Trying to fool these eye's is pointless!" as his Mangekyō Sharingan activated and he used Amaterasu against them. He was then teleported from away from the battle by Tobirama's Flying Thunder God Technique that was imprinted on everyone before their arrival. The Fire Sealing Method activated on the puppets, and Amaterasu was rapidly sealed into the puppets, though some of it got through and began burning the puppet for a short period of time causing it to dispel. "Thank you for that fire jutsu", Kontoru mused as some of the Amaterasu was absorbed, as he continued to use his clones to engage in Taijutsu, the only way in which he can be effectively fought.